Unknown Burden
by Lazydaily
Summary: See Bio.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Changes: Yes, Tabbatha's name has been changed. All German and Russian were removed along with it. Tabby is now American/ German. Details were removed (Because let's be honest, they wern't needed.**

So, my name is Tabbatha Peaso and I have a problem. My mother just got married to this douche bag named Bob Smith. Now I don't know about you, but that's got to be the most American name I've ever heard. Not that I have anything against Americans considering I am one, but whatever. Back to the problem at hand. My mom married this dude named Bob Smith and this is literally her 6th fucking husband in five years.

The first was my father, Victor Peaso. He was a lieutenant in the American army and was my hero. He saved thousands of lives while in service. Some people, like my mother, didn't understand. He served for 24 years before he died protecting the rights of others. He met my mother 15 years ago and died 5 years ago. Ever since then my mother has been a mess.

By mess, I mean she started drinking, doing drugs, and sleeping with random men. Most of the people she slept with regularly she married or she'd married the person who was providing her with drugs. Most were really mean and/or violent people, except for one of them. Mario Gomez. As surprising as it is, he's actually 100% American. Mario taught me how to defend myself and how to pickpocket off of people on the streets. Probably not the best influence on an 11 year old but Mario taught me how to survive on my own. Something I have to do more and more sue to Bob.

My mother, Pia Klein (maiden's name), was born and raised in Berlin, Germany. She only just moved to America after marrying Bob. There's not much more to tell about her. Oh, I know! She once ate 15 hot dogs. Now that's impressive.

Now onto the main character, as known as me.

My name is Tabbatha Peaso - Klein, or as I like to go by, Tabby Peaso. I have light brown hair that seems to only curl at the bottom. It goes a little past my shoulders and the tips are dyed platinum purple As well as my bangs which have finally grown enough to cover my eyes and go behind my ears. My eyes are a hazel shade though look more green if I wear light colors and more brown if I wear dark colors. I'm 14, 5 foot 3, love the color black, not a fan of meat, am the daughter of a slut, hate a man named Bob Smith, get's home schooled, knows how to pickpocket, loves the cold, and I'm currently watching Naruto Shippuden (english dubbed) with my 16 month old little brother named Les which is forest in Russian. Try saying that in one breath. *sigh*

I'm leaning against the headrest of our snow white, three person(Cushion?) couch with Les bouncing on my lap, giggling happily and chewing on my finger. Apparently, it helps while they're teething. Les' eyes are glued to the action packed fight scene between Sasori and Gaara on our flat screen T.V. Honestly, this kid is so violent. I bounced Les a few more times, his black hair flopping around. I know what you're thinking. Tabby, why are you letting him watch Naruto if you don't want him to be violent? Well, actually I have no answer to your question at the moment. A little violence early on makes a great fighter, I guess. Or so Bob Smith says. You know what, just thought of the answer to your question. It's a great way for Les to learn English. Yeah, I know. Les lives in America, but only knows German. Blame my mother. You can also blame her for leaving my 16 month old brother in the hands of a 14 year old. Yeah, me.I bounced les a few more times before picking him up and placing him in his play-pen. Which by the way, has a perfect view of the T.V.

I make my way over to our kitchen which, surprise surprise, is all white. Yes, EVERYTHING. It's so annoying, really. I go to the fridge and get out a jug of apple juice. As i set the juice on the Counter, I reach up to one of the cabinets and pulled down a sippy cup for les. I poured the juice into the sippy cup and started making my way back out to the living room.

"Look what I got, Les. Juice!" I called out to Les as I crossed the threshold of the living room.

Les turned to look at me with his hazel eyes; giggling up a storm. He reached his hands over the top of the playpen, grabbed the sides, and stood up. He stretched his hands out to me, waiting for me to bring him the juice. I Handed him the sippy cup and went back to my spot on the couch. Reaching in my pocket to pull out my phone, I heard a strange sound come from the direction of the tv. I looked over to the playpen to see Les pointing at the tv and making puppy dog eyes. When I glanced over to it, my eyebrows pinched together in confusion. I'd watched this episode a few times before but had never seen this scene. All it showed was a clearing in the middle of nowhere. The scene didn't change and no characters showed up on screen. I started to think that the tv froze when I felt a soft tugging. Sort of like a large vacuum being turned on right next to you. As the tugging got stronger, I started to get more freaked out. I lept up from the couch as I heard Les start crying.

I hurriedly picked Les and his sippy cup up and was about to run to the front door when I lost my footing. Believe it or not, the tugging got so strong that it started to pull me towards the tv. We probably we not be dragged into the tv I hadn't put it on the ground. But, well, Les and me actually went through the tv. After that everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: nein means no in German. Your going to need to know this due to Les.**

 **German word of the Chapter: Liebe-Love**

 **Russian word of the Chapter: Der'mo-Shit** **:)**

Chapter two: Tabby? No, I'm Klein. Pia Klein

I woke up with a dull aching in my head and a horrible feeling in my right arm. I looked down to see it completely shredded up, and even that is an understatement. There was blood everywhere due to my arm. I mumbled a low pain filled moan followed by a wide variaty of colorful words. I felt a tug on my hair and looked up only to come face to face with Les. My brother had his eyes wide open giving me an cute, innocent look while sipping on his apple juice. I breathed a sigh of relief after seeing Les was fine. Everthing would be okay if Les was. Les, well, he's my whole world. The only one I have.

I slamed my head back down into the dirt and let out another low moan.

On second thought, maybe not everything will be alright. Like for example, my arm. Seriously, what did I do, shove my arm in to a wood chipper?!

Les must have thought I was playing because he started to climb on top of me. This kid is way to cute. Really. A great way to keep my attention away from the pain coming through my shredded limb.

 _"Warum bist du so nett, Less?" Why are you so cute, Les?_ I asked lifting my head only a little to get the words out. And of course, because Les can't talk much yet, He just giggled away. _"Ordnung kichert. Gehen wir finden ein krankenhaus, so dass wir zu meinen arm ausgecheckt, was?" Alright giggles. Let's go find a hospital so we can get my arm checked out, eh?_

I slowly got up from my makeshift bed on the ground, groaning all the way. I swoped up Les and his sippycup in my left arm. My right arm dangling uslessly by my side.

I looked around at my surroundings, not that there was much to look at. I was completly surrounded by trees. Oh, and what do you know, more trees.

 _"Veselo..." fun..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Les! Put that down! Your going to hurt yourself." I walked over to Lez and took the stick out of his hands. Which, of course, caused him to start throwing a tantrum.

"Nein! Nein!" Les shouted out the only word he knew, tears streaming down his cheaks. He through himself to the floor and started kicking his feet and banging his hands on the ground.

 _"Tut mir leid, liebe, ich weib nur nicht wollen, dass sie sich verletzen." Im sorry Love, I just don't want you to hurt yourself._ I picked Les off of the ground and hugged him, Les still screaming nein at the top of his lungs. "Shhhh, hun. Your okay. Your jus fi-" I stopped talking mid sentence thanks to an unnatural rustleing in the trees. Sort of as if a plane just went over your head, but there was no plane. My arm was starting to Ache like der'mo(shit) again.

 _"Pochemu vse plokhoye sluchayetsya so mnoy!" How come everything bad happens to me!_ I shouted up to the heavens. Not like there's anything or anyone up there. I gave up hope after the first beating from Bob. My mom was there too but all she did was watch. She didn't step in to save her own daughter. But I mean, hey, drugs over family, right? Speaking of Bob. I wonder if he did this to us. Always said he would take Les and me out into the middle of nowhere. Put bags over our heads. Shoot us dead. He's probably kepping us alive to see us suffer. I bet he really did put my arm through a wood chipper. I seriously don't like that guy.

 _"Ya nenavizhu tebya, Bob! Pereyti yebat' sebya, vy pritsepa musora tsenu der'ma!" I hate you, Bob! Go fuck yourself you trailer trash peice of shit!_ After yelling that, I had to sit down for a little while due to being light headed. Les, being himself, started laughing and clapping his tiny hnds together.

Have you ever had that feeling when you look at something thats just too cute and you just want to punch it. Yeah, that's what I feel right now looking at Les. The little bugger.

Another rusleing in the treetops caught my attention.

 _What the hell is wrong with the wind?_

Les, who was still clapping, reached out his hand twords the tops of one of the trees and started laughing. That's something he only does to people he likes. Not random trees. which of course prompted me to look up to where his hand was pointed.

Only to see a pair of horrifiying red eyes stareing into the depths of my soul.

Okay, not really. They were just really weird looking. Who the fuck has red eyes?! Must be contacts. Or maybe they had surgery to look cooler. Kids now-a-days. SMH.

 _"Sie sicher wissen, wie um sie abzuholen Les." You sure know how to pick them Les._ I mumbled into Les' ear as i continued to stare at the cold, red eyes. I took a few steps back; ready to run if need be. Les didn't like that and started crying again. I put my mouth up to his ear and whispered sweet nothings to him while continueing my stareing contest.

 _"Still,still, meine kleine. Ich habe dich. Du bist sichere." Hush, hush, little one. I have you. You are safe._

The person in the tree kept stareing at me as they jumped out of it. Landing on the ground with grace. His raven hair is tied up into a low ponytail with bangs framing the sides of his face. He also had these deep lines underneth his eyes, like he hasn't slept in weeks. The raven was wearing a long black cloak with red cartoon clouds on it.

 _Somebody needs to call a cross-roads demon and ask for better fashion sense. Sure, you might only have 10 years, but you'll be fine._

I swear I've seen him before. I don't know where or when, but I have. Les probably did too considering he's still reaching out to the mystery man. Maybe he could tell me where the nearest hospital is. My arm is seriously killing me and holding Les is not helping.

"E-excuse me, sir? Do you happen to know where the-" I immediately stopped talking as something sharp (I'm guessing a knife) is pressed up against my throat. Les started to cry as he looked over my shoulder at, I'm guessing, my assulter. Due to how the object was tilted, if I even moved a little I would surely be cut.

"Where did you come from girl?" A dark voice said to my right. The object pressed more firmly against my neck. His voice sounded familer also.

 _Where did I meet these people?_

"Alright, so you don't wanna answer, huh? Then why don't you tell me what you think you're doing outside of an akasuki base?" By this point the sharp object was pressed so firmly against my neck it started to bleed.

Wait.

Akatsuki?

As in Naruto?

At least now I know where I've seen these two before and why Les was crying over not being by Itachi. Les is like his number one fan. I'm serious.

"Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard-"

"Nein!"

"way..."

Oh, my dear Les. How I love you so.

A strange silence enveloped the clearing.

"What's your name?" The deep, cold, and uncaring voice of Itachi called out. Even I could tell it wasn't a question. Allthough, I don't think it would be a good idea to use my own name. For all I know these are just cosplayers in someother country. Hopefully not one in which I'm wanted. Yeah. I've got a warent for my arrest in some countrys. So what. You didn't actually think I wouldn't become a theif, did you really.

Before I could respond, Les started trying to wiggle out of my grip so he could get closer to Itachi. He even started to cry mumbling the only other word he knew other than nein.

"Ita, Ita."

Being me, I just ignored my little bundle of joy causing me so much pain in my right arm by clinging on to it. "Klein. My names Pia Klein."

So if Itachi is in front of me, than Kisame would be the one behind me. Good to know, good to know.

A weasel and a shark. (English)

Ein wiesel und ein hai. (German)

Khorek i akula. (Russian)

Itachi to same. (Japanese)

Una donnola e uno squalo. (Italian)

Yeah. 5 lauguges. I'm so smart.

"Ita, Ita!"

"Yeah, Les. That's Ita." I sighed out. Probably not the best idea. This became pretty obvious when the wiesel narowed his eyes just a small little fraction of a centimeter. But hey, whatever. They're still better than Bob. Fucking Bob...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not posting recently. Sumimasen.**

 **Some of this chapter might no fit together well. It's because I took a break from writing.**

 **Thank you for the great reviews! P.s. if you havn't noticed tabby usually only curses in Russian and mainly just talks in German(Because she didn't grow up knowing English).**

 **German word of the chapter:Hai-Shark**  
 **Russian saying of the chapter-Chlen Golovu-dick head**

Chapter 3

"So are you going to answer the question, girl?" This sentence was of course followed by a kunai to my jugular yet again. Damn chlen golovu.

"What question was that again? You asked quite a few." I'm gonna die here. There's no way I'm going to tell this hai anything. I took a quick glance down to Les to see how he was doing, and what do you know, he was still reaching out toward Itachi. I think Les likes Itachi better than me. I really wanted to switch Les into my other arm, my right hurt way to much from Les clinging to to it. I'm afraid if i don't get to a hospital soon my arm will have to be amputated.

The hai laughed a blood chilling sound that would make anyone freeze at the sound. "Why are you outside of our base?" The way he asked it though, this wasn't a question. The Hai just demanded me to answer him.

Ahhh, _Hail_ nah.

"And just why in the fuck would I want to answer you? Maybe if you asked nicely..." I slowly trailed off. I _soooo_ wished I could see his face right now.

"That's it you little Bitch." Kisame started to dig the kunai into my throat and started to drag it away from him. I could feel a small amount of blood trickle down my neck and for once I was absolutely terrified. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind dying but if I die, what will happen with Les? I instinctively held Les closer to me and closed my eyes waiting for my end to come.

After a few seconds nothing happened so I slowly opened my eyes to see Itachi's hand griping onto Kisame's wrist. Les took this time to start bawling like a Baby. Well, I guess he is sooo, Um, yeah.

 _"Stille liebe, alles ist in ordnung. Alles ist gut." Hush love, everything's fine. Everything's fine._ I could see Itachi give me a strange look as I said this. I would have to say it was a look between confusion and Curiosity. They probably don't have German is this world. Hell, there's not even Japan. I slowly rubbed my left hand up and down les' back and took this time to switch les over to my left arm. My right hanging uselessly at my side yet again.

I saw Itachi give Kisame a look and did his signature "hn" Itachi then grabbed my head and turned my eyes toward him. Oh der'mo(shit). That was the last thought I had before everything went black, or should I say red.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I slowly opened my eyes to the color red. Well, to be exact, Itachi staring deep into my eyes. It was creepy none the less. A look of surprise crept over his features. It wasn't quite an emotion though, you know, because of the whole "I'm a savage weasel and I know it" façade he has going on. Okay, maybe not but I'd like to think so.

"What's wrong Itachi?" The blue version of the hulk asked.

"Hn." Oh, Uchidas. Gotta love 'em 'n their all telling hn's.

"How did it not work?" Questioned Kisame.

Wait a second. "What work? What are you two talking about?" I can be an idiot sometimes. "Ohhhh, I get it. Wait. You tried to genjutsu me?! And it didn't work! HA! IN YOUR FACE SIE DUMMER ESEL WIESEL!" _You dumb ass weasel._

Many things seemed to happen at once in that moment. Les laughed. Kisame growled and lunged for me. Itachi pulled out a kunai. I dropped les. Les started crying. I ducked down to comfort my baby. Itachi and Kisame lunged for me. The wiesel and the hai both collided.

And that leads us to wear we are now. Les and I are laughing mercifully and Kisame about to burst a vein in his head.

"Oh mein Gott. _Oh my god._ I can die happy now." My laughter started to fade and the realization dawned on me. **I just laughed at two of the narutoverse's most wanted criminals.**

I looked down at the two of them to see Kisame going for his sword and Itachi doing something weird.

Les, as if he was old enough to comprehend what was going on, started to cry. Kisame suddenly stopped. Itachi did the same as his partner.

Could they… No no no, that's not possible. There's no way two criminals might have a soft spot for children. Right?

Itachi let out a sigh. It wasn't just any sigh though. It was, like, super depressing.

"We're taking her to leader-sama." And just as quickly as those words came out, Itachi turned around and started walking. I looked over at Kisame then back at Itachi.

Was zur holle ist los? _What the hell is going on?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm sooooo sooorrrryyyy for not updating this story. I'll try harder to update this story but I can't make any promises. I'm not as into this story as I was when I first started this story (well obviously, it's been a couple of months since I last updated.) Also I won't really be using German and Russian anymore due to me only knowing a handful of words in German and no Russian what's so ever.(leaving me to use google translate which is like 90% of the time wrong.)**_

 **Thank you all so much for all the reviews! Don't worry; I'm not quitting this story. Sorry that the Translations suck ass. Google translate doesn't do a very good job.**

Recap of chapter 3

"We're taking her to leader-sama." And just as quickly as those words came out, Itachi turned around and started walking. I looked over at Kisame then back at Itachi.

Was zur holle ist los? _What the hell is going on?_

Chapter 4

The rope that was tied around my hands hurt like shit. Like seriously, couldn't they, like, loosen it just a _tiny_ bit? _Fucking assholes._ Sorry, I'm being a bit rude, aren't I.

The weasel and the hai just finished dropping me off at the akatsuki base and let me tell you, this place in depressing as shit. Everything is black and there's no decorations what's so ever. _Fucking emos._

Les is still sitting beside me as he has been sense we were dropped here. I've been trying to convince him to run away due to him not being tied. The little brat won't even move. Mein gott, he's so much like me.

I continued trying to wiggle out of the ropes tying my hands and feet. Can you guess the outcome? Yeah, nothing happened.

"Okay les, you think we should go to plan B?" I asked him, still trying to wiggle out of the damn ropes. The fuck were these things made of? Recycled zip-ties? Seriously, have you ever tried getting out of those fuckers. Damn near impossible.

"Ita! Ita!" Les' screaming brought me out of my thoughts and turned my attention towards the door and what do you know? There stood _Ita_ in all his emo glory. "Hey, emo! Who the fuck said that you could bandage my arm while I was out!" I yelled at him. Oh, yeah did I forget to mention that on the way to the hideout the Hai decided it would be fun to whack me on the head as hard as he could leaving me to crumple on the ground in an ocean of my own blood?

Ok, maybe I wasn't _actually_ bleeding, but you get the point.

Itachi, being the complete and utter asshole that he is, decided not to answer me. Cue the dramatic sigh from me. "Aww, come on. You Literally just kidnapped me and a _16 month old infant_. I'm sure you can muster up enough energy to at least acknowledge me." Emo Wasn't even looking at me he was just leaning against the door frame (which of course, was black) with his arms crossed and his head down.

"Goddamn it, emo! At least look at me!" He continued to stare the ground. I swear I could fill the largest hot air balloon in all of time and space with all the sighing I was doing in this day alone.

I heard Les move beside me and thought that he was finally going to listen to the best big sister in the world and actually run away (more like waddle) and opened my mouth to congratulate him only to have something shoved in my mouth.

 **No, not** _ **that**_ **you perverts.**

Les shoved a handful of dirt into my mouth. Where did he get the dirt you ask? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW. WE'RE IN A CARPETED ROOM FOR GODS SAKE.

"EhKk, FuCk Me!" I yelled (*cough* screamed *cough*) as soon as I spit out the dirt. "Les," I said in the whiniest voice I could muster. "why would you do that to me? I thought you loved me…"

I guess I was wrong to assume that because Les was laughing at me.

I snuck a glance up at Itachi to see if he was still looking down only to be surprised which was quickly taken over by anger.

Itachi was now watching me and les and, I know, I know, it's impossible.

 **Smirking.**

I'm _soooo_ going to kill that fuckass. Sorry Sasuke, this one's mine.

I started to wiggle harder than ever before probably giving myself rug/carpet **and** rope burn all at the same time. ( **A/N** seriously, have you ever had that shit. I once got into this fight at school where I got dragged on the classroom carpet [It's an _old_ school] and that shit hurt for days afterward! If you're wondering yes, I got my ass whopped but at least I didn't get suspended because I didn't throw any punches. Enough story-time. Back to the story! **A/N End** )

"I'm going to fucking **slaughter** you and all of you family. Oh wait. You already beat me too that didn't you."

If Itachi wasn't paying attention before he certainly was now especially with how fast he got his hand around my throat, yanked me up, and promptly slammed against the wall. I fucking swear I heard either the wall or my back crack. Neither were very good I concluded as a shockwave of pain erupted through my body. Namely my right arm which was pressing roughly against Itachi's front. But of course the pain running through my neck was nothing to laugh at either. By this point my feet were now dangling off the ground.

"Itachi didn't even say anything; he just kept staring in to my eyes with his Sharingan.

"…"

I was just about to attempt (and most likely fail) at biting Itachi when a cry from behind him sent chills down my (Hopefully okay) spine and made my stomach turn.

Les was literally _screaming_ bloody murder.

Itachi suddenly let me go. And by that, I mean he dropped me onto my ass. Itachi really does have a soft spot for children. Aw, so adorable. Sike. That dickhead can go choke on a dick and die.

The fuckass didn't attempt to stop me from crawling over to Les and whispering comforting words in his ear until he finally fell asleep. While doing this, I didn't notice when Itachi walked out of the room, probably to go do emo things with his emo partner. Fucking Emo's. They sorta reminded me of Bob. Speaking of the original Fuckass...

As soon as I get back to our world I'm getting Bob a plane ticket to Africa and giving him to the nearest cannibal tribe and Usain Bolting it out of there. Haha, get it? Usain Bolt? The fastest man known to human kind? No? Okay then…


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh My Goddddddsssssss Asssssss. I have an eye appointment today! I don't want to go! I don't want new glasses! *cry's in the Akatsuki's emo corner (A.K.A. their whole fucking hideout.)***

 **Turns out my vision is still the same so I didn't really need new glasses but got them any ways, lol. But they did need to put these yellow drops in my eyes (they do this every year so I don't know why I wasn't prepared) and it stung so bad! Any ways… SCHOOL STARTS ON AUGEST 4** **TH** **AND OMG, IM DYING. IT LITERALLY JUST ENDED JUNE 1** **ST** **.** **WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME!**

Recap of chapter 4:

As soon as I get back to our world I'm getting Bob a plane ticket to Africa and giving him to the nearest cannibal tribe and Usain Bolting it out of there. Haha, get it? Usain Bolt? The fastest man known to human kind? No? Okay then…

Chapter 5:

"What the fuckkk." I exclaimed while yet again trying to wiggle myself out of the ropes. Why couldn't they have just tied my hands together. Why'd they have to tie my feet too? Do I look like a threat? I mean, for goodness sakes, I'm 14 and have to look up at everyone. There's no way they know I steal because, hello, it's a different fucking world. I finally accepted that conclusion after fuckass made his eyes go all spinney and red on my ass (not literally, obviously).

"Can you Emo's loosen these goddamn ropes? This shit hurtttsssss!" I yelled in the hopes that someone would come in and finally re-tie this shit. What the fuck do they do in this base anyways? I watched a ton of episodes of Naruto and still have no fucking clue what they do in their spare time. "Helloooooo!" I shouted and what do you know? A piece of dust moved right in front of me. "That's the most movment I've seen in three hours."

I never realized how lonely I was without someone to talk to. Sure, it was just me and Les in the house most of the time but I still had friends I would call. Friends that I don't know if I'll ever see again.

 _Wow. That's a really depressing thought._

But it's a true one. What if I never see my friends again? What if I won't be able to visit my dad's grave anymore. What if I'll never be able to tell that cute boy next door that I've had a crush on him for years? What if I'm unable to ever visit Mario in the hospital ever again? What if he dies thinking I forgot about him? What if I can't ever help my mom as I promised?

 _What if I can't beat the living shit out of Bob?_

Now that's a horrifying thought. I felt Les move beside me and I shifted my eyes to him.

 _What if I won't be able to see les grow up?_

When we first got to this world I thought it was going to be an easy job to escape from them but now that we've been here for a few hours I don't know if I'm going to make it out of here alright. Les should be safe because, let's be serious, they have a soft spot for children. But me? A 14 year old girl who's never going to have anything going for her in life? Why the hell would they want me around? I truly am just a burden. Just that girl that people only know for either stealing or because I'm the town slut's daughter. I shut me eyes, starting to feel the effects of everything that happened today. I fell asleep with one thought on my mind: _I want to go home._

I was quickly startled awake by a tugging at my hair and a familiar giggling in my ear. "Uhg, Les it's too early for this." I slowly opened my eyes letting them adjust to the light-. Wait. The room we were in didn't have a window. My eyes shot open to see an unfamiliar room. It looked like it was made to be a sitting room with a brick fire place and 3 red couches off to one side but also looked like a dining room due to the large table in the middle of the room with at least 13 chairs surrounding it. Maybe this was supposed to be their meeting room.

I looked over to finally make les stop pulling my hair only to completely freeze. Les wasn't the one pulling my hair. I was that one guy with the swirling mask whose name I just can't put my finger on.

"Pretty girl's hair is really strange" He said a little too happy for my tastes. And of course waking up in this situation and being the person that I am…

I slapped him. It was also at this moment that I noticed my bindings ( **Not that type of bindings you Hentai lovers** ) had been un-tied while I was sleeping.

I'd like to say that Fuckass Jr. (Orange Mask's new nickname) looked surprised from my slap but of course I couldn't tell due to the stupid mask he's always wearing. He did start whining about "how mean pretty girl was even though he did so much to help her." I was seriously about to slap him again. I don't think I've ever meet someone I'd like to kill just as much as Bob but, hey, there's a first time for everything.

"What do you mean help me? How the hell did you help me in anyway other that disrupt my beauty sleep?" I asked him angrily.

"Tobi took pretty girl into a better room and took off her restraints." Fuckass Jr. started twiddling his fingers.

I decided not to answer, no way was I telling someone _that_ annoying thank you.

"Sorry to interrupt your talk girlie but it's time for you to answer our questions." A voice out of nowhere sounded out. A voice I knew quite well.

"Ahh, Hai how I missed you." I snapped back as I turned to look at said Hai pulling out his weird sword along with the Wiesel pulling out a kunai.

Ahh, how I love interrogations.


	6. Chapter 6

**Started: 9-1-16**

 **Finished: 12-25-16 :)**

 **Omg, thank you all so much for reviewing favoriting and following! If you didn't notice, I had chapter 5 typed for a while before I updated it (about a month to be exact XD).**

 **One of the reviewers made a really good point… WHERE WAS LES LAST CHAPTER?!**

 **I may or may not have forgotten completely about him XD.**

 **Anyways, on to the important stuff…**

 **Torture?**

 **Recap of Chapter 5:**

"Sorry to interrupt your talk girlie but it's time for you to answer our questions." A voice out of nowhere sounded out. A voice I knew quite well.

"Ahh, Hai how I missed you." I snapped back as I turned to look at said Hai pulling out his weird sword along with the Wiesel pulling out a kunai.

Ahh, how I love interrogations.

Chapter 6:

"Wait, wait, wait. Itachi… why do you…" I questioned him. I was extremely confused at this point.

"What." Itachi asked, but dare I say, more like stated. The bundle in his arms moved a tad bit.

"Ita, Ita."

"Why are you holding les?"

*Intense staring contest commences*

"Tobi you're not supposed to be in here and what's with moving the captive?" Kisame, most likely the most serious person in the room at the moment, asked.

"Ahh, Tobi's sorry Kisame-sempai. He shall leave right now!" Tobi yelled before slamming the door shut, nearly breaking my concentration. Itachi's eye twitched. _You're going down._

Kisame let loose a long, drawn out sigh (omg, even Kisame is depressed. It's the fucking base, _I'm telling you_.) "Never mind. I don't want to know ( **AN/ said with sarcasm** ). Now then, how shall we proceed."

*Que end of staring contest*

Kisame started circling me, reminding me very much of a predator. "How shall we do this? Maybe we should just down right ask you but then there's always a chance of you lying to us. No, no. We need to inflict some type of pain so the answer just comes rolling off your tongue. So what type of torture should we use. I know quite a few and I'm sure that Hidan would know even more than me, after all he is the specialist. Or maybe even sasori. He's not so bad if i do say so myself."

Not gonna lie, his little speech, while pathetic, is actually starting to get me. I could feel tremors start to take over my body. There's a lot of things I couldn't remember about the show, but there was some things I could remember. Like for instance, Marionette **(AN/ HaHaHa, no one shall escape the Nicknames)** is good at poisons and I remember this one time I signed up to got to a third world country and help out. We ended up going to Bangladesh and while there we started experiencing stomach pains. It turned out that the water was poisoned with Arsenic. It was horrible. I'm nearly positive that Marionette has poisons that make that experience pale in comparison.

And Hidan. I remember him from the episode where Asuna died. Even though I wasn't a fan of the show, I damn near cried. No one deserves to go like that.

The worst thing that I know though, is all of their deaths. Weird, huh? I can't seem to remember any one of their backstories but i can remember how each and every one dies. What's gonna happen once they find out? Are they gonna kill me? And what about Les? I know that Itachi and Kisame have a soft spot for children, but what about everyone else? I can't let them know.

I must have twitched or given some sign that he struck a nerve so he just kept going, the bastard.

"Yes, I think that would do fine." Kisame was still circling me. He's movements changed though. Instead of going at a normal walking pace he lengthened his strides and took more time in between steps. It was as if he was an actually predator and i was the main course. "Did you know that Sasori recently developed this new poison? It's supposed to make it so that you feel immense pain. And you know what the best part is? While it's effective the victim is paralyzed. They are unable to end their suffering. Wouldn't that be amazing? And I know Hidan is always looking for someone to sacrifice. He might be a little mad that he can't rip your head from you shoulders but hurting you will suit him just fine. So what do you say? Which one sounds better to you? Sasori, Hidan, or me?"

"Well someone's a sadist." I muttered under my breathe. _What was I expecting? To get some kind of warm welcoming? They kill people for a living for god's sakes._

A silence seemed to envelop the meeting room. _Is he expecting me to answer him? This world just keeps getting better and better._

 _So basicly my choices are either a deranged Marionette, a deranged shark, or a deranged psychotic religious follower. Oohhh, fun!_

More and more seconds seemed to pass by with nothing but silence filling the warm room. _How am i supposed to answer that? Is he actually telling me to choose my maker? I understand that he's a psychopath but that's just downright sadistic!_

"Um, is that rhetorical?" Kisame's face slowly broke out into a wicked grin and let out a laugh that sent chills down my spine.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." He finally stopped circling me. "You should feel lucky that I'm letting you choose how you die."

"You're not giving me much of a choice then, are you?" I whispered under my breath. Kisame laughed again. I was really starting to hate that sound. "And what about Les? Would you really be such a cowered as to kill a helpless child?"

"You clearly underestimate me."

"No, I just hold you in higher regard than a cowardice child killer.

Oh. My. God.

I shit you motherfuckers not.

He _froze._

 _Now who's the predator, huh?_

"I mean come on. He's technically not even a child, he's only 16 months old. Now don't get me wrong, I have no doubt that you would kill him. Hell, I'm sure even Itachi would and he's got a little brother that he loves so much that he just can't kill him." I gave a loud sigh at the looks that Itachi and Kisame through my way. Ohhhh, I _definitely_ just hit a nerve, in _both_ of them. I only meant for it to hurt Kisame, but hey, I'm not complaining. "All I'm saying is that I don't think you could kill Les without holding some guilt in you frozen, stone cold, blood lusting, heart of yours." I ended this wonderful speech with a wonder middle finger thrown their way.

Yet again, the room was filled with a spine chilling silence that for some reason goes on forever. And yet again, my little love ruined it in the most perfect way imaginable.

"Nein!"

Les continues to repeat this over and over again, sometimes followed by a "Ita!" I swear I even heard a "Tata" thrown in there. (Les' nickname for me.)

"Have i ever told you how much I love you Les?"

 **I'm sorry for the somewhat sudden ending. I had no clue how to end it after Les shouts no. This story is most likely going to follow a more serious plot after this chapter, I just can't think of many funny scenarios. Cry cry. But what can you do.**


	7. Revision Rewriting

This story is currently being revised so that I can actually make more chapters due to the story not going in a direction I can follow.

This may take a while so I apologize in advance for any problems this may cause.

Schedule I will attempt to follow:

Chapter one: August 27th

Chapter two: September 3rd

Chapter three: September 10th

Chapter four: September 17th

Chapter five: September 24th

Chapter six: October 1st

Chapter seven: October 15th

Thank you for staying with this story even though I don't update.

Sincerely, Lazydaily.


End file.
